Odd Hours
by AnimeDAngel
Summary: After ten years Allura and Coran bring the humans to earth, but apperently being in space meant their sleep schedule was really off. Shiro is also determined to bring human food into the castle's kitchen, even if he has to steal it.
1. chapter 1

After 10 years so the Alteans decided it was safe enough to return to the paladins home. The war was far from over but the coalition had grown and they made great strides in free the universe. Allura made the jump without telling the humans on board, she had made sure prior that Matt had also been on board.

"We'll be arrive in a few doabashes." She and Coran we're well aware that they could not just show up on earth, they had planned on landing the ship on the moon out of sight, and use a pod with clocking to land on the planet. A message had already been sent to Mr. Holt, who in turn was to quietly gather the families and give coordinates as to where they could land. Apparently the humans he had gone to warn and inform where less then willing to believe him forcing the mam and his wife to go into hiding.

"Where exactly are we going princess?" Lance asked, she could see Coran trying very hard not laugh it was assuming keeping the earthlings in the dark. She turned to him only now realized just how much he had grown since they first meet, he was still tall and lanky but he had more muscle on him and a few visible scars currently showing.

"A planet that has not been exposed to the war yet. We're hoping to gather some supplies before moving forward." Hagger was still around and very much a threat, but a good third of the universe was free.

"Princess were ready to land." Coran stated, Allura turned and faced away from Lance ignoring his question, they land on Earths moon and ensured there was no view of earth.

"We are currently on the planets moon, we'll take a pod down to the surface." The Paladins and Matt all made their way down knowing full well that she would not give away any details they didn't need to know. They were not expecting that once at the pod all of them would have to wear blindfolds while Allura piloted, Coran decided to remain on the ship.

"No." Pidge was adamant she wasn't going to put nothing on her face, all of them have had at one point or another a bad experience, despite everything they went through the castle being corrupted has considered the worse. Pidge was still the shortest however she was just a foot shorter then Matt was when they found him, she allowed her hair to grow out and her curves came in, and all the training did wonders for her body. Didn't stop her from wearing baggy clothes ever, Allura knew she need to find a way to convince her so she turned her puppy dog eyes on Shiro. He caved instantly.

"We've trusted Allura up to now, we can do this too." He put on his own blindfold and Allura took notice of him as well he's changed just not as much in the physical aspect as the others. His eye's showed the years of battle, All of them did. Her eyes drifted across each and everyone of them as they put on their blindfolds and she guided them to their seats. Hunk was more muscle then stomach now and was still taller then Lance closer to Shiro's height, he held himself with more confidence. Keith shoot up in height taking after his mother, he was slightly taller the Coran and herself. Despite everything they were still the people she meet all those years ago. She carefully clocked them and guided the pod to the surface where their families waited. As she approached she realized it was a farm like place with lots of space and a good distance away from people. She deactivated the cloaking system and land the pod in a small clearing with coverage. She guided each of the humans out of the pod and was happy to see sam their already, he assisted her in guiding them closer to a house a good 10 mintue walk from where they were. However Lance had plans of his own and walked blind no problem on the familiar path. Allura was shocked and wonder if he was peeking.

"Guys why does smell like my parents ranch." That answered her question.

"You'll see." Was all she gave in response, which at first confused them but all six stopped moving for a second as they clued in, Pidge speaking first.

"Dad." Mr. Holt gave a small chuckle and within seconds the blindfold was off as they all confirmed with their eyes what they already knew.

"Allura and Coran thought you could use a break and see home." Allura was startled when everyone suddenly hugged her but she accepted none the less. Lance then took off running, knowing his way back, Hunk following close behind. The others walked behind them, as they needed Sam as a guide when they finally caught up they were meet with the sight of Lance's large family dog pile of siblings, niece's and nephews, and Hunk being embraced by his two mother's.

"Mom." Matts broken whisper came out and they realized it's been 11 years since he last saw her. He rightfully broke into a full run and hugged her, Pidge held back a bit to let her mom actually hold the son she had thought was dead at one point. Then Sam guided her to them and joined the hug.

"Takashi, Keith." The two men turned and saw a much older Japanese woman hold her arms open to them Keith ran to the woman who accepted him like Shiro did. Shiro walked over and joined the hug.

Allura was pleased, all of her brother's and sister were smiling and crying, happy to see their loved ones.

"Paladins!" she called out and was immediately meet with all their attention, though Lance was just a thumbs up at the moment.

"We can't stay long unfortunately, however Coran and I have planned that a week max should be good. The rebellion and Blade will hold the front while were away. They will call if were needed sooner though, Lance's family has graciously offered their place for us to stay. Though from what I hear all of your families live here now."

"Thank you princess, guys though were on vacation I still expect you to train this afternoon." A collective groans from his team and matt give a snicker.

"Hunk your excused from training so you can shop, a lot. Your mission is to stock the castle with as much earth food you can." You could hear the cheers coming from the others, and chuckles from the family.

"What is wrong with the goo and the other food we have?" Allura was honestly confused as to why they didn't like it, Hunk also made wonderful meals. Lance had gotten himself free and was now walking over to her.

"Princess remember the milkshakes and how good they were?" She nodded also fully aware that once she learned how they were made she never wanted one again.

"Earth has other delicious foods like that, that just can not be replicated in space." He slung one arm over her shoulder.

"Space food is great and Hunk is a wonderful cook, but once he has his hands on the actually ingredients. It'll be worth it."

"All and good but Shiro how am I going to pay for it? Also we can't exactly walk around in public, I'm guessing the Garrison declared us dead?" his mothers nodded at the question, but shiro had fire burning in his eye's. He was going to get his chocolate and sakura candies and no one was going to stop him, so with determination and ferocity he declared.

"We'll steal it." At this all the six humans from space nodded and were ready to go, then they got a good smack in the head by the parents.

"I thought I taught you better then that Takashi." Shiro head bowed and he looked like a child.

"Sorry mom." The young paladins and matt could help but gather around in a circle and whisper loudly.

"Space Dad just got in trouble." Lance said. They all peeked at him.

"what are we going to do?" at Hunks question, Keith got a evil grin.

"We tease him ever chance we get." He brought his volume so Shiro could hear him.

"and we use it to get our way." When they all looked at Shiro he knew he was in trouble and in for a headache.

"Guys, please be reasonable." They all grinned at him but then just walked over to the house figuring they could figure out their plans later. The scene lead everyone else laughing, introductions were made though everyone felt like they already knew one another from the stories they told each other.

They hadn't realized that on earth it was the middle of the afternoon, as for the paladins it was castle time morning. Matt had a even weirder sleep schedule then them as he could be on any one planet or just simple on mission. He slept when he was tired and had time; by the time supper was served they were all itching to do their usual individual thing, but they enjoyed the meal anyways. The sun had set so Allura and the Paladins made their way outside to a large field, Matt joined them shortly after they started as he called Coran to check in.

Eventually Lance's brother Marco came out to let them know the little ones were going to sleep and the adults wanted to talk to them about their plans to shop.

When he reached the field he had to duck as a beam of light nearly him. He looked up and heard Katie yelling.

"Lance dial it back a bit, you broke the shield what if someone came walking by."

"Ok, sorry. Guess that shoot was a bit stronger then expected."

"Lance why don't you switch your bayard to the sword and practice with that for a while." Shiro had suggested. Marco decided now was as good of time as any to interject.

"Why not put those things away and come in. Kids have gone to been Máma wants to talk about the shopping." They all turned to look at him and Lance seemed horrified for a second, then Katie hands shoot out like a see I told you so. Shiro and Matt then gathered everyone and powered down the shield.

As far as Shiro was concerned shopping mattered more, and he would fight Allura if she suggested otherwise


	2. Chapter 2

Lance never thought he would be staring at the same ceiling he grew up with, having gotten used to the knowledge he'd never make his way home. The talk about getting earth food on the ship went well, they weren't gonna buy anything fresh as it would go bad to quickly so box foods, sweets and canned goods was what they'd obtain. Mr. Holt had revealed to them that under his new name he had an account set up that housed a lot of money for the paladins. He gave the card to Hunk, as if it was handed to anyone else, well the money wouldn't be spent on food.

Around midnight his mother shooed everyone off to bed, the other three families had their own houses on the property so everyone was split up. He rolled over in bed and looked at his clock, it was 3 am. Lance for the life of him couldn't sleep, his mind and body both too awake and filled with the need to move. He knew he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, so he got up out of bed and quietly made his way to the kitchen, everyone in his family chose to stay the night as they knew this was a chance to see him. His hand softly touched the walls covered in all sorts of draws done by every child that had ever lived or visited the house. Gliding his hands across the wall he came to the stairs; keeping his hand on the wall he went down avoid every squeaky step. He remembered all the times he and his siblings would run down the stairs every morning in a race to the kitchen; which in turn lead to a race to the beach not far from their house. Since learning of the war Lance never dreamed he'd make it back home alive, he hoped he would, but he honestly never once thought he'd walk these halls once more. He turned the corner to head to the kitchen, as he entered the short hall leading him there he looked at the wall were the family's markings of how tall everyone was. He found his name and realized just how long it had been, he left for the Garrison at 14, and hadn't been marked on the wall since that day. He spent his first year of holidays at the Garrison, then Hunk found out he never went home because the plane tickets were too expensive. After that, all of his holidays were spent at Hunk's place, as it was only 10-hour drive away. He still did video calls from time to time and he had saved up to go home for an upcoming holiday at the time but he ended up in space instead. He looked to the left of his place on the wall and saw his little siblings' growth over the years he missed 14 long years. Looking away he walked the rest of the way to the kitchen, then he went searching for a glass once he realized he no longer knew where anything in the kitchen was. Once his search was successful he went to the tap and filled it; it was weird being back. Everything was peaceful on earth compared to his life in space, and while he knew the others were not in the same house as him, he found it odd not running into one another as they normally did. Lance leaned back on the counter and just thought of everything that had happened over the years.

Finding blue, finding Shiro, learning aliens did exist, learning about the war, learning to fight, the explosion. Finding an alternate reality, finding the blade, Keith finding out he's half Galra, being separated, losing Shiro, Keith taking over. Finding Shiro, building alliances, Slav. Meeting Matt, learning about the rebels, the buffoon prince joining their side, rescuing Mr. Holt, defeating Zarkon, Keith's mother. Then discovering Shiro wasn't Shiro, finding real Shiro, converting fake Shiro, finding the white lion. They still fought a lot as it was a war but it shaped them and made them a family, a lot had happened and Lance wouldn't change any of it, however that didn't mean that he felt guilty for missing out on so much, his youngest sibling and most of his niece and nephews only knew him through the stories that people told about him. He missed weddings, birthdays, funerals; he never got to say goodbye to his abulia, and that hurt.

Before he knew it, the sun was starting to rise, he hadn't seen a sunset like this in a long time with its colours. He pushed off the counter and made his way outside for a quick morning run, by the time he made it back he was ready to pass out for the night but the sounds of a lively house having breakfast, called to him, he could stay up for a few more hours.


End file.
